A mobile electronic device may include a surface having one or more interface elements such as a touchscreen, another type of graphical display, a keyboard, etc. A touchscreen or other graphical display may be large and substantially cover the surface of the device. Mobile devices having large interface elements, such as a large touchscreen or graphical display, may typically be limited in their ability to protect those large elements. For example, a conventional mobile device with a large touchscreen and/or graphical display may include a single main body member which houses the interface elements of the device. The touchscreen and/or graphical display may be constantly exposed. Therefore, interface elements, such as a touchscreen or display, may become scratched, dirty, or otherwise degraded when not in use. Such conventional devices include “tablet” computing devices and other conventional portable computing and/or communication products.
In recent years, as consumer electronics products have evolved towards using ever larger screens, consumers have become increasingly concerned that these screens will get scratched or damaged. This often results in the consumer purchasing and fitting protective sleeves, films or covers that add bulk, detract from aesthetics, and can be difficult to fit and sometimes even compromise functionality. A conventional cover may include a front cover that opens similarly to the cover of a book to expose the surface of the device having interface elements. Thus, opening and closing the device may, at least temporarily, increase the overall width of the device rendering the conventional type of cover inconvenient to use when the device is being used during situations where personal space is limited, such as on buses or airplanes. Furthermore, a conventional cover may be loose and/or uncontrolled when the device is opened. The user may also encounter the ergonomic problem of what to do with this redundant cover element or ‘flap’, thus making the process of opening and closing the device cumbersome.